The Mission
by mir04
Summary: This story is my first so please write a review tell me what i could do better or  commplement me! Hope you like my first chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first story so if you don't like it that's ok just tell me what I could do better to make it a good story. OK well here is my first story hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

"GIR GET OVER HERE!" "What that do what this do?" "GIR we are about to have a very important message and all you can think about is whatever you're looking at can do!" "Greetings Zim how is the planet wait hey where are my snacks gotta go Zim bye." "GIR you messed everything up." "HUH, what that do what this do." "OK you know what I give up on Gir but if this how he is supposed to be then I guess I have to keep him." At 9 am Zim went to skool and he always sat by himself but he didn't care because of the filthy humans.

When skool was over for the day Zim was walking home but felt as if he was being followed by someone. But every time he turned around nobody was there. But then he turned around one last time and BAM! Zim went flying then he hit something and all he saw was a blur.

A couple hours later Zim woke up to find himself at a house but not his house. Then he realized where he was. He was at Dib's house and he was trapped!


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so if you've read the first chapter I know what your thinking it's short I know it is because I want my first story to be short and simple. Anyway if you've read the first chapter you know that Zim is at Dib's house and he is trapped in the basement but will Zim find a way out that's the question! Thanks for reading my story!**

"Wait my watch I can call Gir to come and get me! "GIR COME AND GET ME!"When Gir got to Dib's house Gir knocked on the door and then Dib opened the door then Gir just flew into the house and Dib said "What the…"

A COUPLE FLOORS DOWN…

"GIR, GIR, GIR, GIR." Zim yelled Finally Gir found Zim. But when Zim got out of the cage thingy it was Dib and he was standing there all of a sudden. "So Zim you thought you and your minion thing can get away well… you'll have to get past me first." "OK DIB I don't want to play it like this but… BAM." Zim shot a lazer out of his lazer gun.

"Gir let's get out of here." "Oky Doky!" So Zim flew home on Gir.

So a couple hours later Zim and Gir went down to Zim's evil lair. When they got down there they did all kinds of experiments. But the experiments were for one particular thing. Capturing Dib and making him his evil minion so he could take over the world. But every time Zim would try a potion thing it just wouldn't work but then he remembered something. The whole time he was making potion thingys he had been missing something and that something was evil. So he searched for something evil but then he found something else…


	3. Chapter 3

**So as you know in the last chapter Zim and Gir were looking for something evil but then they found something mysterious.**

"GIR GET OVER HERE I FOUND SOMETHING EVIL!" So yeah I know your all wondering what the evil thing is but you'll find out later. "FINALLY I can complete the potion." So after Zim and Gir found the evil ingredient they put it in the potion. When they were done with the potion Zim put it somewhere for safe keeping so that tomorrow before skool he could just get it.

The Next Day…

When Zim woke up he couldn't find Gir so he looked everywhere for Gir but he forgot one place that he didn't look in. He didn't look in the evil lair. So he took the elevator down to the lair. When he got down there Gir was pouring out the potion. "GIR WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" When Zim reached Gir Gir gave him the potion. When Zim grabbed the potion from Gir there was only 2 inches left of the potion so Zim decided to put some tin foil on it to keep it fresh for lunch to put in Dibs drink. A couple minutes later Zim was on the bus and then he got to skool.

After all the lessons that were before lunch were done Zim quickly ate his lunch then he saw Dib. When he saw Dib he threw a piece of food in his face then he quickly ran over to where Dib was and really quickly poured the potion in Dib's drink. When Dib got the food off his face he took a drink. But then…


	4. Chapter 4

**So as you all know in the last chapter Zim went to skool and when it was lunch he went over to Dib's lunch and poured the potion in his drink and then Dib went back to his seat and then I put but then… Alright people I need some review so I know what to do better. Hope you like this chapter.**

Dib took a drink and after the drink Zim heard Dib say quietly "Zim is my master." "Well then plan completed."

When Zim got home from skool he pressed a button that made Dib come to him.

When Dib got to Zim's house Zim told Dib to get him so water and he got it for Zim.

When Zim was done drinking his water he took Dib down to the lair and showed him a plan to blow up the earth with one giant antenna that he would put in the earth then magnetize it to a smaller antenna on a button that Zim would have Dib push.

A week later…

"Finally Gir we can destroy the humans by blowing up the entire planet why didn't I think of this idea sooner?" A couple minutes later Zim called Dib to come join them so they could blast off in to space for just a couple of hours or so.

When they blasted off it was about 9:30 am about the time skool starts. So when they got to space it was time for the first part of the plan to put the antenna in to the ocean.

After they got to the closest ocean they put the gigantic antenna in. Before they left Zim had to put on his spacesuit and go out of the ship and turn on the antenna.

Then they went higher in space to where they could still see earth. When they turned on the button to destroy the earth Zim called Dib over to push the button but then…

Dib said "Where am I?" Oh no Zim thought he won't push the button unless I tell him a lie. "Hey Dib it's me Zim this is a dream so push this button and it will destroy my planet. So then…. 

DIB PUSHED THE BUTTON. After that the Earth went BOOM and Dib said "Hey you tricked me now my family is dead." "Yeah and you to Dib then Zim opened the door and pushed Dib out into space. "BYE BYE DIB!"

And that's the story of how Zim destroyed the Earth.

HOPE YOU LIKED MY FIRST STORY!


End file.
